


cat got your tongue?

by msnyn



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, basically mihyo fluff, with some shenanigans on the side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnyn/pseuds/msnyn
Summary: mina and jihyo are about to get married! except there's just one problem, with four legs and black fur.or, mina finds more than one way to skin a cat (not literally)
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	cat got your tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking this! i'm trying to publish more this year so stay tuned for the second part!
> 
> (based off a prompt from tumblr and rated t for swearing)

if you asked mina about her relationship with jihyo, she would simply smile and say that everything was great. and it’s true, really! one of the simplest truths in this universe is that mina and jihyo are good together: met halfway through college, moved in together after graduation, their friends all get along and have become one large family. jihyo’s parents adore mina, bringing her along on the annual Park Family Camping Trip and, despite jihyo not being fluent in japanese, the myouis seem fond of their daughter’s fiancé too. both of them have good jobs with decent hours and even if they can’t go out to eat at all the fancy restaurants, can’t spoil each other in extravagance, they’re happy because they’re together. 

what mina will not tell you, under any circumstance is that there is indeed a very large problem in their home. and that problem, which mina hasn’t even talked about with any of their friends, an issue she may keep with her to the grave unless it is wrought out of her by brute force, takes the form of a four legged black cat. jihyo’s cat. which, after 6 years of being with each other, mina still doesn’t know the name of.

okay, _maybe_ she’s being dramatic. it’s not like it’s a deal breaker, won’t ruin their entire relationship, cancel the wedding, a "tear their friend group apart because sides must be chosen" kind of secret. and, really mina? you don’t know the name of your partner’s cat? one might think, looking at the situation from the outside. 

“but you don’t understand!” mina would respond, if she did find it in herself to tell someone. jihyo loves this cat, a _lot_ , because he was with her since freshman year, a piece of home away from home while attending college in the big city. jihyo loves this cat _so much_ that she never calls him by his name. _never_. mina has lived with jihyo for Four Whole Years, stayed over at jihyo’s apartment countless times before then, and jihyo has only ever addressed the four legged furball by the most ridiculous, but undeniably adorable, nicknames known to humanity.

“oh you stinky bean,” she’d coo with that little baby voice reserved only for the cat “let’s go get your dinner” and hold him in her arms while preparing his food. at first, when they were still students, mina never really noticed the fact that she had never explicitly asked for his name. when she went over to see jihyo, she’d often mimic her girlfriend’s tone, or talk to him like she would with ray.

“good boy,” she’d tell him, giving him a pat on the head and a scratch behind the ear. heck, even when their friends came over, no one seemed to call the cat by his name. the first time mina noticed was when she had no idea what name to write on a picture of their pets together, and she had laughed it off initially. decided to take it as a joke and see how long it’d take to figure out. she’d read some mystery novels in her youth, and it’s not like it’s a secret everyone was actively trying to keep from her. at its worst, she thought this would be a minor inconvenience in the long run and at best a funny story the couple could tell their friends when mina learned his name.

“haha,” they’ll all laugh “mina, you really didn’t know after so long?” and she’ll take the teasing in stride, laugh along with them and everything will work out. so, what’s the issue? nothing harmful can come out of this, right?

except, their wedding is approaching. and no, their relationship is strong enough that it won’t affect the wedding if the Truth is revealed. the thing is, for some odd reason, they’ve decided to let their pets play a role. a very important role. their pets will be the ring bearers. so it’s become increasingly important that she learn how to properly call jihyo’s cat just in case anyone asks her, especially the children. _oh, the children_.

alright, mina tells herself, this will be how she learns the name of her cat roommate of over four years. she decides to be subtle about it, decides to text nayeon, jihyo’s best friend and their official (unofficial) wedding planner who had the final say in all the decisions because _the two of you can’t be trusted! you’ll just agree with each other because you love each other so i, with my exceptional taste, will help you_ , nayeon had told them both when they’d begun drafting ideas for the big day.

mina: do you think it’d be a good idea to order special collars for the bois?

nayeon: ya sounds good! can you order them? kinda busy with some of the other stuff rn

and mina has to hold herself back from chucking her phone across the kitchen in frustration. breathe, she tells herself, it’s not over yet. she pops her head out the door, finding jihyo in the living room with a cup of coffee.

“honey?” mina calls out softly, feels her heart sing at the way jihyo turns to her, the sweetest smile on her face. in both hands she holds the mug mina got her one christmas years ago. mina can’t quite help herself, taking a seat beside her fiancé and resting a head on her shoulder. jihyo abandons her coffee on the table, freeing up a hand to card through mina’s hair, tucking a strand behind her ear.

“what’s up baby?” she coos, pressing a kiss to her hair “is it the wedding? i know nayeon can be a bit… intense sometimes”

“yeah, i was thinking since the boys are going to be ring bearers, we could get them some custom collars to match us?”

“oh, that’s a great idea!” jihyo says, always so supportive and eager to hear her thoughts. if you asked mina to name one thing she loved about her bride to be, she may simply start crying before giving you an answer because _just one thing_? it’s almost an impossible task. 

except jihyo perks up at the suggestion and mina can name exactly one thing that she certainly does not find endearing about her lover “i know my little gremlin doesn’t wear collars often, but maybe we can find something that nasty boy will like”

“great” mina speaks through gritted teeth, briefly wondering if jihyo herself forgot her pet’s name before pulling her phone out “i found some i wanted to show you so we can look together”

and they turn it into something special, this sleepy weekday afternoon that both of them have off work. jihyo puts on a playlist from when they were in college, the same one they’d play when driving through the city at midnight, filled with songs they knew all the words to.

mina presents her with one of those vet cones to stop scratching as a valid option, earning a few chuckles. this prompts jihyo to begin searching on her phone too and somehow it becomes a competition between them, who could find the most ridiculous collars. 

“this one,” jihyo says, showing her the image of a white cat with a black collar, SLUT bedazzled on the front in shiny jewels. she gets a shove to the shoulder for that one.

“your son can wear that,” mina jokes “but my darling ray will not have such a thing on him! it’s not even his color!” jihyo laughs along, tries to tuck herself into her fiancé’s side but mina is having none of it, pushing her away with a wide smile and crescent eyes. they fall over, lie against each other, pressed close because their couch is small. 

the coffee on the table sits there forgotten, with mina’s arms wrapped around jihyo, the shorter girl’s back pressed against her front, they’re happy. mina breathes in the scent of her shampoo, jasmine with a little citrus, as she holds jihyo close, a little scared of her falling.

“mina, look at this one” jihyo holds her phone up and it’s a picture of a white collar with a gold tag and accents, the style a perfect match with their décor and color palette. “look, you can even get the tags engraved for free!”

“mhm,” she hums, pressing a kiss to her hair “looks perfect” and it is perfect, how the little things begin to fall into place for the two of them. except jihyo clicks open the order form and there it is, the first line of the page: Name (required)

and the boy in question walks into the room, choosing to join them on the sofa. jihyo’s phone pings with a message that she opens with haste. she closes it, groans, and starts to untangle herself from mina.

“you have to cover for someone?” mina asks, and jihyo nods, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before padding off down the hall to get ready.

“can you order the collars? if we don’t do it by the end of this week, they may not come in time. i’m sending you the link” she calls from the bathroom over the sound of running water. jihyo comes out moments later in her work clothes and light make up, bustling around the kitchen for her thermos while whipping together a quick iced coffee.

“they’re expensive,” mina calls out “so i want to make sure the spelling is right. anything i should know about this guy?” she asks, picking up the cat off the couch to hold him.

“oh,” jihyo says, exiting the kitchen to slip her shoes on, “yeah, you’re right” and mina can almost taste victory, sweet against the tip of her tongue. jihyo finishes tying her laces, does a quick check for phone, keys, and purse. mina stands by the door, ready to see her fiancé off with their cat.

“it’s the normal spelling, just don’t forget it’s a y!” and mina can physically feel something inside of her shatter at her answer. a quick kiss is placed on her lips and jihyo is out the door, blissfully unaware of her turmoil.

the boy in question hops out of her arms, headbutts her legs and stares up at mina. mina can only look at him with a touch of disdain, wondering what the hell she’s supposed to do now. only one thought runs through her mind as the door shuts closed by itself, her phone vibrating with jihyo’s text of what is undoubtedly the link to order:

_fuck_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i had no idea there were so many cat sayings and idioms so i hope you enjoyed those! feel free to leave a comment or send me a prompt on cc!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/misanay9on)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/msnyn)
> 
> (the second part might take a while as the semester just started for me sorry in advance)


End file.
